Reddition
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Il n'y a pas de jugement dans la voix de Will, ni dans son expression, c'est une constatation désincarnée, indifférente ; une poignée de sel supplémentaire, même si Hannibal sait que ce détachement n'est qu'apparent. Sa bouche est sèche, et il peut sentir la palpitation du sang dans sa gorge. Qu'elle est aiguisée et splendide, la cruauté de ce que Will est devenu !


_**Reddition** se situe dans la continuité de mes deux one-shot précédents, **L'Aurore, aux doigts écarlates** , et **L'Horizon rouge sang**. Il ne nécessiste toutefois d'avoir lu ni l'un ni l'autre tant que vous savez que ce texte se déroule post-saison 3, dans une continuité qui mène progressivement Will à accepter sa nature._

 _Cette fic explore un aspect d'Hannibal qui me fascine : la contradiction entre tout ce qu'il est qui nous a été montré depuis le début de la série, son indépendance, son orgueil en ce qu'il est, sa confiance illimitée en lui-même, et ce qu'il veut de Will, ce qu'il est prêt à sacrifier pour cela, et le pouvoir implicite que Will a rejeté encore et encore à chaque fois qu'Hannibal le lui offrait... Jusqu'à maintenant, peut-être. :)_  
 _Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! ;)_

* * *

 **Reddition**

"A quoi penses-tu ?"

Hannibal peut ressentir les vibrations du moteur et chaque cahot de la voiture à l'intérieur de ses os comme un murmure omniprésent et pas si désagréable. Après trois ans dans l'atmosphère raréfiée et soigneusement insipide du BHCI, tout stimuli extérieur est le bienvenu ; même quand il s'agit de l'odeur chimique du fioul qui empuantissait la station service où ils se sont arrêté il y a une heure et qui persiste faiblement, de celle des banquettes en sky de la vieille Ford qu'ils ont volée après s'être débarrassé de la camionnette ; même quand il s'agit de la répercussion de chaque nid de poule sur les chairs traumatisées par la trajectoire de balle qui le traverse de part en part. Autant d'expériences individuellement déplaisantes, mais qui pris ensembles sont sublimées et transcendées : par la liberté, et par la présence à ses côtés du stimulus le plus intéressant entre tous.

Will a insisté pour prendre le volant malgré son épaule immobilisée, arguant plutôt à raison que l'état d'Hannibal ne lui permet pas de conduire, mais ce dernier soupçonne que l'entêtement de son compagnon sur le sujet est plus dû à une ultime tentative de préserver son autonomie qu'à un doute pourtant légitime sur la capacité d'Hannibal à ne pas perdre conscience au volant.  
Quoi qu'il en soit Will conduit d'une main, son bras blessé repose contre son torse immobilisé par une écharpe de fortune, et dans la lumière grise de l'après-midi la pâleur de son teint ne fait que plus ressortir le stigmate écarlate irrégulier qui zèbre sa joue, soigneusement suturé par Hannibal lui-même. Ses traits sont creusés et hiératiques, ses boucles désorganisées le couronnent comme autant d'épines. Après trois ans de disette Hannibal ne se lasse d'autant pas d'observer Will qu'il peut sentir sa tension grandir à chaque fois qu'un coup d'œil en coin confirme à ce dernier qu'il est observé…

"A quoi penses-tu ?" répète Will, et il y a cette fois une pointe d'agression dans sa voix, mais aussi du défi.

Hannibal pourrait facilement botter en touche ou répondre de manière volontairement cryptique… mais leur rapport est encore neuf et fragile. Émergé du tombeau marin comme de sa chrysalide Will est une créature nouvelle, à la fois familière et imprévisible, quelque chose de différent et de dangereux, d'encore inconnu... Et Hannibal se sent empli d'une curiosité qui lui semble inassouvissable. Il veut découvrir ce qu'est désormais Will Graham, mettre à jour ses angles nouveaux, son dessein, ses appétits, quantifier les différences entre l'homme qui les a jeté du haut de la falaise plutôt que de Devenir, et celui qui a finalement choisi de vivre, qui est assis à ses côtés.

Et pour cela, la franchise est sans doute le meilleur outil à sa disposition. Quelle que soit la manière dont Will choisira d'y répondre, elle lui en apprendra beaucoup… Et la possibilité que son honnêteté soit utilisée en retour comme arme contre lui est… intrigante.

"Aux discussions que nous avons eu ensemble, quand j'étais aux bons soin du BHCI…" répond-il finalement.

Il sait que Will a mordu à l'appât au changement subtil de son langage corporel, au frémissement presque invisible dans la ligne de sa mâchoire.

"Nous ne nous sommes pas vu pendant trois ans, si tu ne comptes pas le procès…" fait-il remarquer. "Et ce n'est pas comme si nous nous étions parlé alors.

\- Tu habites mon palais mental… répond Hannibal avec un haussement d'épaule et un plissement infime de la commissure de ses lèvres, parfaitement conscient que là réside la véritable mise à nu. Tu n'es pas un invité toujours très courtois, mais nos conversations n'en sont pas moins stimulantes...

Will connaît la forme de sa vulnérabilité, l'a déjà utilisée délibérément contre Hannibal… Et pourtant il y a quelque chose de grisant dans le fait de la mettre en mots, de tendre verbalement à son compagnon le manche du couteau de chasse et de présenter sa gorge... Si l'un de ses patients lui avait rapporté de tels sentiments Hannibal aurait sans doute improvisé un discours sur l'intimité et la vulnérabilité en tant que puissants moteurs de liens interpersonnels, sur la pulsion masochiste profondément imbriquée avec la pulsion de vie... Mais cela n'aurait été que des mots, qui n'auraient pas eu plus de rapport avec lui-même que s'il avait été un aveugle décrivant une couleur.

Avant Willl la douleur comme la perspective de cette dernière lui ont toujours été indifférentes. A présent il découvre qu'il peut les désirer, si elles proviennent de l'autre homme. C'est une perspective infiniment intrigante… Mais Will ne saisit pas immédiatement le manche tendu, n'a pas l'air disposé à tirer le premier sang, du moins pas pour l'instant...

\- Des souvenirs ? répète-t-il, et oh, peut-être que si, finalement. Hannibal est bien placé pour savoir à quel point les mots peuvent être cruels, à quel point une mise à nu peut laisser à vif...

\- Certains, oui… des reconstructions, des extrapolations, également…

\- Je croyais que d'entre nous deux c'est moi qui avait l'imagination la plus hyperactive, ironise Will, mordant.

Hannibal ne résiste pas.

\- Aussi vive et fidèle au patron sur lequel elle est basée soit-elle, je suis certain que tu conviendras avec moi que l'imagination laisse souvent à désirer face à la réalité de l'expérience…

L'allusion au miroir macabre qu'est l'esprit de Will est flagrante et un rappel peu subtil des meurtres commis ensemble il y a si peu, mais Will se contente de grimacer et fixe la route.

\- Et qu'imaginais-tu donc ?

\- Des choses que nous n'avons jamais partagé mais que nous aurions pu avoir, avec plus de temps. Des repas que j'aurais voulu cuisiner pour toi, des discussions sur des oeuvres sur lesquelles j'aurais voulu avoir ta perspective. Des conversations comme nous en avons eu des dizaines.

\- Tu salais tes plaies.

Il n'y a pas de jugement dans la voix de Will, ni dans son expression, c'est une constatation désincarnée, indifférente ; une poignée de sel supplémentaire, même si Hannibal sait que ce détachement n'est qu'apparent. Sa bouche est sèche, et il peut sentir la palpitation du sang dans sa gorge. Qu'elle est aiguisée et splendide, la cruauté de ce que Will est devenu !

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas l'homme dans ton esprit.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je n'ai pas ton imagination. L'homme dans mon esprit ne peut me surprendre.

\- Ni te blesser.

\- Le désires-tu, me blesser ?

Will est longuement silencieux, les yeux sur la route, un silence qui a des crocs, dont les aiguilles font perler le sang avec un picotement à la fois nouveau et familier.

\- Tu avais raison sur un point à mon propos, murmure-t-il finalement, sans accorder le moindre regard en coin à Hannibal. J'aime faire du mal aux gens mauvais.

Ca ne pourrait être qu'une confirmation de ce qu'il pressent depuis longtemps, mais dans la bouche de Will c'est bien plus. C'est la lumière chatoyant sur les ailes de la créature finalement émergée de la chrysalide, une confession. Une promesse et Hannibal ne peut retenir tout à fait le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce tout ?

Il a mal maîtrisé sa voix : un peu du merveilleux tourbillon de ce qu'il ressent est audible. L'anxiété. L'exultation. La faim dévorante.

\- J'aime faire du mal aux gens mauvais, répète Will. Sa main valide est si crispée sur le volant que ses articulations en sont blanchies. Je désire faire du mal aux gens mauvais.

Enfin il regarde Hannibal, brièvement, et le feu dans ses prunelles sombre est saisissant.

\- Tel est mon dessein."

La route est presque déserte mais cela ne l'empêche pas Will de mettre son clignotant avant d'engager la voiture sur une aire de repos inoccupée. Les pneus crissent sur les graviers noirs et ils s'immobilisent, tournés l'un vers l'autre comme deux planètes prises dans l'orbite l'une de l'autre, engagées dans une trajectoire de collision dont plus rien ne peut à présent les détourner. Will humidifie ses lèvres, son premier signe réel d'incertitude depuis le début de la conversation, et Hannibal ne peut résister au désir de creuser plus, de pousser encore.

"Ton dessein est-il vengeance ?

\- Tu sais que non. La vengeance était à Florence, et regarde où elle nous as mené. Je ne peux pas te tuer.

\- Mais tu peux me faire souffrir.

\- Je peux, reconnaît simplement, finalement Will, acceptant en deux mots l'immensité du pouvoir qu'il détient sur Hannibal. Sa main valide quitte enfin le volant et il se tourne un peu plus, vient l'appuyer contre le flanc d'Hannibal, juste sur la plaie de son abdomen, à plat sur la chemise de mauvaise qualité, par dessus les bandages qu'il a lui-même contribué à poser.

Il presse, d'abord doucement, le miroir sans fond de ses yeux ancré dans ceux d'Hannibal tandis que la douleur s'enflamme de nouveau, immense et pulsante. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité il choisit de ne pas la minimiser à l'arrière de son esprit, mais l'accueille toute entière, tel Job transpercé par les flèches du tout-puissant. Sa bouche s'entrouvre sur un souffle muet, les bords de sa vision se voilent.

\- C'est étrange, murmure Will. La cruauté à toujours été tienne.

\- Pour quelqu'un d'autre tu serais cruel, peut-être. Mais je ne vois qu'une férocité sublime et intime, qui se déploie enfin.

Les doigts de Will creusent et fouaillent dans ses entrailles, ou du moins c'est ce que ressent Hannibal, alors qu'il sait intellectuellement que la barrière textile les sépare toujours. L'odeur de la fièvre et celle du sang qui franchit de nouveau la cicatrice envahissent l'habitacle exigu et ils respirent le même air, halètent doucement de concert. De même que Will est différent, la douleur qu'il inflige n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'Hannibal a pu ressentir par le passé. À présent elle est quelque chose qui les lie, un écho inversé de celle qu'il a infligé à Will, le résultat tangible de sa mue et elle rassasie quelque chose en lui.

Puis bien trop tôt Will retire sa main, contemple Hannibal ahanant et tremblant d'un regard que ce dernier ne sait déchiffrer. Le soleil qui se réfracte dans la vitre le couronne d'un halo et l'espace d'un instant fulgurant Hannibal visualise parfaitement l'icône qu'il pourrait adorer, primale et terrible, Will Pantocrator, dans toute la majesté de son devenir.

"Est-ce nouveau pour toi ?

Encore cette même cruauté sans hésitation, qui réside dans le fait de faire articuler à Hannibal sa faiblesse, qui réside dans le fait qu'il soit si disposé à offrir son orgueil en pâture. L'homme qu'il était il y a encore quatre ans aurait tué Will pour cela. A tenté de le faire, en vérité.

L'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui sourit malgré la peine physique et l'humiliation intellectuelle. Comment une telle défaite personnelle peut-elle être en même temps une telle victoire ?

\- Tu sais que oui, Will."

Et Will acquiesce, peut-être parce que son empathie lui permet de percevoir exactement l'ampleur de la capitulation, l'empire de ce qu'était Hannibal déposé à ses pieds, le prédateur qui a accepté les chaînes pour lui… Mais à présent seulement il a le courage de les ramasser, et se faisant il rend la reddition tangible, indéniable. L'arrestation volontaire n'est rien, face à la main de William Graham sur ses plaies, face au feu qui consume ses prunelles dilatées à présent qu'il ne fuit plus.

Will sourit en retour, sans hésitation, plein de promesses et de danger mêlé ; et à cet instant la victoire d'Hannibal est aussi totale que sa reddition.

* * *

 _Les flèches du tout puissant m'ont transpercé. Les terreurs de Dieu sont rangées contre moi. (...) Je crie vers toi et tu ne me réponds pas, je me tiens là, et tu me regardes fixement._  
Job 30:20


End file.
